Maddie Fenton (The Two Phantoms)
Maddie Fenton is a character from the original show. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a major character within The Two Phantoms series, being Danny and Jazz's mother, aswell as the adoptive mother of Danielle. Background Information TBA Alternate Futures In the Season 3 episode "A Question of Time," in an alternate reality, Maddie was the one in which the lab accident 20 years ago happened to. Maddie got the ecto-acne, which transforms her into "Maddie Plasmius." This accident happens because Danny (actually Dark Danny in disguise) had gone back in time to try and mess up the time on purpose so that both Vlad and Jack would remain human and neither of them become Plasmius. Also in this timeline, neither Jack nor Vlad are married, and are good friends, but Jack and Maddie still love each other. Unlike Vlad she did want to originally use her powers for good, but because everyone was scared off by her being a ghost, it didn't give her the best of starts. She attacked Danny and Danielle in her lab, not believing Danielle's claims about being from an alternate time, and also blames Danny for the accident, but later teams up with them and Jack when it turns out Dark Danny went back in time, disguised as Danny Fenton in the past and messed up the time on purpose, as they all discovered the alternate world. Maddie is seemingly killed off by Vlad with his ghost hunting equipment, ruining his and Jack's friendship. Jack then throws Vlad into the Ghost Zone before both Danny and Danielle go back and fix everything. Appearance Maddie is a beautiful woman of curvy figure. She has violet eyes, shoulder-length auburn hair, and deep red lipstick. Her children inherited her facial features and figure. Maddie is seen wearing a blue rubber jumpsuit with long black gloves and boots. Her suit also has a black belt with one pouch for her equipment. She is sometimes seen wearing her jumpsuit hood, which she wears along witth a pair of black lab googles with red lenses. When she's at the beach or at the water park, she wears a blue bikini. During the ending of "Phantom Showdown" and time-skip/epilogue, she still looks the same due to being in cryo state along with Jack after Vlad helps them prevent their aging during Danny and Sam's/Danny and Ember's wedding, She now wears wears a blue blouse-shirt with a wide collar, aqua pants and black flats. Voice Actor(s) Kath Soucie reprises her role as Maddie Fenton. Trivia *In the crossover movie "Teenage Mutant Ninja Phantoms", it's revealed that Maddie was a fan of the 1980's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon and she has taped all of the episodes off TV. She also liked reading Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures comics back in the day, which Jack didn't like, aswell as the cartoon, he instead preferred reading Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mirage comics. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters from the show Category:Humans Category:The Two Phantoms characters Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles Category:Scientists